Crossed Lovers
by Kotodami
Summary: What happens when Hayata break's Himeno's heart? and who are these girls that are chained to the wall! R&R THE RATING HAS CHANGED.
1. Chained to the wall?

Hayata slowly walked away from Himeno. She was crying and slightly sobbing. She slowly rose "even though you don't love me back.. I won't become a princess of disaster.. I promised you that I wouldn't."

Hayata nodded and walked on. He was planning on walking down an empty alley and he did just that. He heard a soft cry for help. He quickly change into his knight outfit and ran to where the sound came from. The sound led him to an old empty house that looked as if it had never been used before or not in a long time.

When he arrived in a small room he saw what appeared to be two young girls chained to a wall. The believed them to be human until he saw their ears. The older looking one had ears shaped like a persacom and the other younger one had what appeared to be wolf ears. Hayata quickly unchained them. The girl with persacom ears fell into his arms as if she was dead. The other slowly woke, her hair was waist length and lavender. She let out a groan of pain and looked at the man who had set her free. "who are you?" her eyes were a dark purple in color and her ears twitched.

"I'm Hayata.. What's wrong with your friend?" he said as he looked down at the young girl in his arms. She was quite beautiful. _she's much prettier then Himeno…but I shouldn't be having such thoughts about a girl I've only seen for a moment. _ The girl in his arms had very long black hair that covered half of her face and has pink streaks in it.

"oh".. the girl replied, "you have to reactivate my sister… it seems she didn't reboot"

"What?! Your not human?!!" Hayata said as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"well I wouldn't quite say that.. We're just not uh… **_normal_** humans." the girl replied.

"how do you turn her on?" Hayata looked at the black haired girl in his arms. He brushed the hair out of her eyes without knowing it.

"all you have to do is kiss her" the other girl grinned

Hayata was shocked "What?!!"

"I'm just joking.. God.. All you have to do is press your fingers into her collarbone and that should do it"

Hayata does as she had said "like thi-…" he was cut off by grey eyes opening.

The girl's grey eyes were clouded and dark "who are you?…"

"I'm Hayata.. Who are you two?"

The girl with wolf ears replied first, "My name is Mea and hers is Kakari"

Kakari stared up at him her hair falling back into it's place over her eye and covering half of her face. "why are you holding me?"

Mea sweat dropped "you better not touch her… or you'll be sorry." just then Kakari's eyes turned a dark black and she flipped Hayata over her shoulder. "she really doesn't liked to be touched unless you have permission or your related to her… she gets pissed off really easy"

Kakari's eyes turned back to their normal grey color as she sat up from her postion after she flipped him. "Mea.. How long has it been since I've been awake?"

"I don't know.. But since our clothes are so ripped up and tore I'll say years.. And look.. We don't even look like we use to.. You definitely don't look 9 and I'm pretty sure I don't look 8" mea responded. She turned to Hayata "what year is it?"

"its June 18, 2004"

Kakari nodded, "wow.. We've been here since 1996.. No wonder we look this way.. I'm 16 and your 15.. What are we going to do? We have no place to stay…"

"you can stay with me" Hayata piped in.

"are you sure?" Mea asked as she stood. She nearly fell over, "I guess I'm not use to standing yet.. It has been awhile.. Do you need some help Kakari?" she saw Kakari nod and she reached out to her pulling her up and held to her as she wobbled.

"walking is hard to get back to use to. And its fine if we live with you as long as we share a room and you don't peep in on us."

Hayata blushed a dark red, "why would I do something like that?!"

Kakari looked at him, "you just seem the pervert type." her face stayed looking bored and sad all together. She tried to walk but fell again but Hayata quickly caught her. Kakari's eyes turned black again and she threw him into a wall across from her and held to Mea as her eyes turned back. "don't ever touch me unless I say you can"

Hayata stood up and rubbed his head, "I'll make a note of that.. Can I carry you back to my house? It seems you can't walk…"

Kakari sighed and nodded. She was suddenly scooped up by him. _for some reason this feels right. _She blushed and looked away from him.

When they arrived back at his house they saw a girl with short pink hair and pink eyes sitting on his couch. She stood when he walked in.

Himeno looked as if she had been crying, "Hayata.. I'm so sorry… I just really love yo-.." she just saw the nearly naked girl in his arms and the younger one behind him, "WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

Hayata looked at Himeno, "The better question is, WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!"

Himeno glared at him, "what is she your girlfriend or something?! Have you been with her this whole time or something?!"

Kakari was already sick of this yelling she was going to end it or start more.. She didn't know. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "play along.. It should get her to leave" she gave a smirk when he nodded. She then turned to face Himeno, "yes I am his girlfriend and we have been going out for a while" she softly kissed Hayata.

Himeno's eyes watered and she ran past them out the door.

Hayata was enjoying the kiss but Kakari broke it. Her eyes started to change black because he wouldn't let her go. Mea quickly grabbed her and set her down on the couch, "Hayata.. Do you have any clothes we can wear.. These are the only ones we have and they don't cover much anymore…"

Kakari clamed down and looked up at him, "and could you please stop looking at my chest?" he noticed where he was looking and looked away blushing. He suddenly noticed that she always spoke as if she was bored. This just made him even more attracted to her.

"sorry.. I think I may have something around.." he walked upstairs to one of the guest rooms and looked in the closet finding a short black dress and a pair of women's jeans and a tank top. He brought them back down to the girls.

Mea looked them over, "I'm going to wear the jeans and tank.. I don't really like skirts or dresses. Kakari likes them much more then me. Besides she loves the color black"

"Why are you telling him about me Mea? I'm sure you'd just like to get to know him better. God I hate this. We were better off when we were chained to a wall then to be living with this god damn pervert."

Mea rolled her eyes, "You know that isn't true so stop acting like a bitch and accept the fact that we will be living with him."

"and why are you defending him Mea? Do you like him or something?! Fine go and marry him for all I care. I go find someone else to live with" Kakari was so angry at the moment she didn't even care if she hurt Mea's feelings, "now I'm going to sleep after I change"

Hayata sighed, he kept thinking about how bad he must have hurt Himeno. He didn't love her but that was no right to hurt her in such a way. Kakari wasn't even his girlfriend,. "I'm leaving for a bit and will be back later.. Just don't burn down my house."

Mea laughed and nodded, "alright Hayata.. We won't. oh can you bring back some food? I'm starving"

Hayata nodded and walked out the door. He walked all the way to Himeno's home. He walked up to her room and knocked, "Himeno?.. Look I'm sorry for that.. Kakari isn't my girlfriend.. She's just a friend.. And well.. A bitch.. But she's pretty cool.. And I haven't even known her for long time.. In fact I just met her earlier. Please forgive me and stay my friend…" he heard the door open and Himeno walk out.

"is that all true?" Himeno looked away her eyes sad.

"yes.. It is true. I was just shocked you were in my house is all…"

Himeno leaned up kissing him tears dripping from her eyes. Hayata tensed and broke it "what are you doing Himeno.. I told you.. I don't feel the same way."

She nodded sadly, "I know.. Its just.. I needed to do that once…"

Hayata sighed "well now that you've done that.. I need to go.. I'll see you later okay?"

Himeno nodded and went back into her room.

Back at Hayata's house Kakari sat on the couch flipping thru the channels, "god this is fucking boring"

Mea sighed and looked at her sister, "You need to learn how to stop cussing so much. I mean a few damns are okay but fuck and shit.. You really need to stop"

"who are you to be telling me what I can and cannot be saying huh? I'm older then you! I have the damn right to cuss." Kakari looked at her sister and sighed, "sorry.. Its just been awhile since I've been awake…" she leaned back against the couch and Mea laid her head on her sister's lap watching TV also. The door suddenly opened an attracting man walked in his hair white and eyes smiling.

"hello, and who might you two be? Let me introduce myself, I'm Sasame." the man responded.

Mea stared at him for a long time. Kakari groaned in discomfort, "God Mea, stop drooling on my dress"

Mea blushed and wiped her mouth finding nothing there, "oh you.. You witch!"

Kakari laughed long and hard, "don't you mean bitch?"

Sasame smiled at the young woman, " you are very pretty, I'm glad you don't speak such fowl language." Kakari glared at him and turned back to the television. Sasame looked back at Mea. "would you happen to know where Hayata is?"

Kakari yawned not turning her gaze from the TV, "He went some place.. I don't know where. Maybe that pink haired girl's place. He pissed her off earlier."

Just as Sasame was about to leave Hayata walked back in holding a styrofoam to go box in his hands, "what are you doing here Sasame? Is something wrong?" Hayata saw him shake his head.

"But I do have a question.. Why are there two beautiful women in your house?" Sasame saw Kakari clearly twitch at the comment warning him to not make sexual comments again.

"I found them chained to a wall"

"oh make it sound so kinky Hayata.. That would be your way wouldn't it? God you piss me off for some reason. Oh who knows maybe I'm falling in love with you" she rolled her eyes and went back once more to watching TV.

"You wouldn't be the first to. He also made Himeno and Takako fall for him." Sasame smiled and looked at Hayata's face turn to an angry frown at the memories.

Hayata shoved the styrofoam box at Mea and walked over to the couch sitting on the other end, "you don't need to bring up old wounds Sasame"

Kakari got sleepy and yawned, "Hayata, you planning on moving from that spot for a while?"

"No.. I was going to sit here for a few hours so I could watch TV"

Kakari stretched and yawned again, "good" she laid down with her head in his lap "your going to be my pillow."

Hayata sighed, "your stubborn so I guess I have no choice right?"

"exactly" Kakari gave him a soft smile and closed her eyes, "just don't be touching me in a bad way while I'm asleep"

Hayata smirked and joked around with her, "you'd be asleep how would you know?"

Kakari yawned again and pointed to Mea who was currently sharing her food with Sasame. "she'll tell me" and with that she fell asleep.

Mea looked back at Hayata, "we're going to into the kitchen and eat okay?"

Hayata nodded and looked at the TV for a moment then looked back down at Kakari after Sasame and Mea went into the other room. He softly whispered to himself, "she is really beautiful.. But I can't have her.. She's in my arms but out of my grasp… if only I could kiss her once… Is it her attitude that makes me attracted to her? Her bad ass style? or her to die for body?… could it just be everything about her?"

Kakari leaned against him in her sleep and smiled her hand grasping his making his cheeks to turn a light pink. She wasn't asleep.. She was just toying with him for awhile. She nuzzled her head into his stomach her black hair falling over him. Oh how she loved toying with him… it was just fun… and she had only met him the morning before. Was she in love with him? Was that even possible? She'd find out later.. Right now she was just going to enjoy this.

Hayata suddenly got up making Kakari fall to the floor, "what the hell?!" she shouted at him.

"I can't do this! I just can't!" he walked up stairs to his room leaving a dumbfounded Kakari.

Mea walked in after hearing that, "what the hell was that all about?!"

"hell if I know"

Sasame walked in sighing, "he just can't take any attention from a woman right now… he already hurt to many girls.. He's afraid he'll do it again." Sasame sighed and sat down next to Mea who had already asked him on a date. Sasame had agreed of course, he could never turn down a beautiful woman with good intentions.

Mea's ears twitched, "what did you do to him Kakari?"

"nothing! I only used him as a pillow." she decided to not include all of the other things. "no matter, I'm going outside for awhile okay?" Mea nodded and Kakari walked out of the house jumping onto the roof and sat down looking out at the night sky. She had no idea Hayata was on the other side in his knight outfit. She didn't see him walk up behind her and pull her to her feet. She was quite shocked when he did this. "what are you doing?!"

"something tells me you aren't a normal human and I'm not talking about the ears or "rebooting" thing.. I'm thinking something else.. Take my hand"

"hell no! why would I hold your hand?!"

"Not like that! Just take it"

"Fine!" she grabbed his hand something suddenly happened. A transformation had occurred. Her clothing had changed to the wind pretear's. "what the hell is this?!!!"

"so what I thought was right… you are a pretear."

"what's… a pretear?" Kakari said looking around for him. "And where are you?!"

Hayata groaned, he really didn't want to go thru this again… he had done it once to Himeno and she freaked out the same way. He really didn't feel like getting slapped or hit for this. "I'm inside you.. You're a pretear… and what just happened was we preened."

"You really are a pervert! Get out! GET OUT!…" Kakari had a dark blush on her face.

Kakari's eyes suddenly widened and she wrapped her arms around herself… Hayata was worried, "What's wrong Kakari?" Kakari's grey eyes widened.

"What's….what's.. this feeling…" she suddenly looked out across the distance, "Demon… larva"

"What was that?" Hayata responded, "did you say Demon Larva?!"

"yes.. But I don't know why.."

"just tell me where you feel it's presence from…"

"its very close…."

Kakari was suddenly struck from the back by a demon larva causing her to fall off of Hayata's two story house to the ground. When she hit the ground blood dripped from her head and she was knocked out.

"KAKARI!!"


	2. The Unexpected Fiancée

Just as Kakari hit the ground Mea ran out, "Kakari! No!… I knew we shouldn't have assonated with the Knights of Lihenia… We should have stayed away from them..." She leaned down holding her bleeding sister to herself, "what are you doing looking like that? You didn't preen did you? Oh this isn't good.. You knew we aren't suppose to do that…" just as she said that Sasame ran out and Kakari's grey eyes opened.

"What are you doing Mea?… get away before you get hurt…. I'm going to fight this thing. Isn't that what we came to earth for? Isn't this the reason we **_left_** Yunagina? We came here to help the earth and if you want to leave then you do that! But I'm staying and helping!" with that Kakari got up and closed her eyes, "what Knight are you Hayata?"

"I'm the Wind Knight… use the wind sw-"

"I know, the Wind Sword" Kakari focused all of her energy to finding where the wind sword was in her and drew it out. She jumped up onto the roof and searched for the core of the demon larva. Before she found it she was struck again, but this time Hayata used himself as a shield for her.

Hayata cried out in pain and disappeared again. "Hurry up and kill the thing!"

"I'm doing that now!" Kakari found the core and sliced the sword into it. She then landed next to mea and transformed back into herself.

"You knew you were a pretear?" Hayata looked at her as he said this hoping to get some answers. She had acted as if she didn't know what was going on at the beginning and now all of a sudden she knew what a wind sword was.

"We're not just pretears.. We're also female knights from Yunagina." Mea responded and looked back at her injured sister.

"We came here so save this place… but we were caught and chained to the wall after being shut down. The only reason we came here was to save this world, but you knights came and did it for us. Now we have the choice to go home or stay here. I'm thinking about going home unless something can change my mind." Kakari said with a sad sigh, "But I don't think Mea will come back with me"

"Damn straight I won't. I'm not going back to that place ever!" Mea's eyes darkened with distraught and she ran back into the house with Sasame following her.

Hayata looked at Kakari, "we need to wrap your wound…" she nodded to him and walked into the house with him and up to his room.

Kakari sat on his bed and he cleaned a wrapped her wounds, every now and then she hiss in pain. He'd stop for a moment then go back to it gentler then ever. "tell me something Hayata.. Why are you doing this?"

He started at her, "because you could get infected if I don't clean it."

Kakari groaned, "not that, I'm talking about helping me and Mea… You didn't have to let us live here but you are. You didn't have to protect me, but you did… oh.." just then she saw a little blood drip down his shoulder. "let me clean that for you.. It's the least I can do…" she softly smiled when she saw him nod.

After she wrapped his wound she laid her head on his unwounded shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, for once her voice wasn't bored or angry, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry you got hurt because of me…"

"It was nothing.. I did my part to keep you safe…"

Kakari nodded and leaned up softly kissing him making herself blush and him as well. He closed his eyes and brought her close to himself. She broke the kiss after awhile and leaned back on his bed in his arms. "I'm sorry I've been so rude to you… its just.. The last time someone made me feel this way.. They.. Oh I don't want to talk about it."

Hayata nodded and brought her closer to himself, "But.. Will you stay here for just a little longer? Please.." Kakari closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Just then they both fell asleep.

The next morning Mea walked in and gasped to see Kakari in Hayata's arms. Mea grinned and pulled out a camera. This would be a picture with a thousand words, and a good black mail device to her sister. Mea was just glad Kakari was still dressed and nothing else had happened.

Kakari slowly woke and saw where she was. _oh crap.. I fell asleep in his room…, _she sat up and rubbed her pounding head. She tried to get up but Hayata's arms held her down. She softly growled and removed his arm only to find them return. She was about to rip his arms off but he woke.

Hayata's face turned a dark red and he let go sitting up "sorry…." he turned away to hide his face. _I can't believe we shared the same bed.. She must really think I'm a pervert now… _

Kakari's stomach suddenly growled and Hayata looked at her noticing she didn't eat the other day and she must have not eaten in 7 years… how she survived was a mystery to him. "You must be hungry… would you like to go out to eat?"

"hmpt.. Are you asking me out on a date? Like I'd go out on a date wit-…" she suddenly thought this over thinking about the night before how he had saved her from that demon larva… "oh.. Okay…"

Hayata gave her a soft smile and got up and stretched. "if you want to take a shower before we go it's right around the corner…"

"only if you don't peep on me.."

"I won't…" his face turned to a dark blush.

Kakari walked out of his room and into the bathroom. She turned on the water and then removed her clothing. She stepped into the warm water and smiled. She was really falling for Hayata. He wasn't so much as a pervert as she had originally thought.

When Kakari got out of the shower she towel dried her hair then wrapped the towel around herself. She looked in the cabinet and pulled out a hair dryer. When she finished drying her hair she walked out of the bathroom still in the towel. She had forgotten to ask Hayata for a new clothing article. The other one had a little blood on it so she couldn't wear it. She knocked on Hayata's door.

When he opened the door he fell over. Seeing Kakari that way was a surprise to himself. He quickly got up and looked at her.

"DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!!!…" her cheeks had turned a dark pink. "I'm only here this way to ask you if you have another dress or something I can wear…"

"Oh.. Alright.." he let her in and took her to his closet and looked into it.

Kakari smiled and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of baggy black pants. "Is it alright if I wear this?"

Hayata nodded and left the room so she could change. Kakari removed the towel and pulled on her under clothing then pulled on the outfit on. She then walked out of his room to meet him downstairs.

Mea looked up at her sister, "Where are you going Kakari?"

"I'm going out to breakfast with Hayata-sama" said with a smile.

Mea's eyes widened. Her sister had never given respect to anyone before, let alone smiled at their name. What was wrong with her sister? She couldn't really be in love could she? Well at least she didn't have to worry about going back to Yunagina. The picture was enough black mail to get her out of going back. She'd just threaten to show it to her sister's fiancée if she did. Mea never planed on going back to that place again. She just couldn't stand the idea of what they'd have to return to. "Alright… come back soon… we're gonna go shopping!"

Hayata and Kakari sat down at the restaurant and ordered. Kakari's eyes turned sad as she stared off into nothingness. She was thinking about her home town and how it might be ruined because she had left her fiancée there. But she didn't love him, but she didn't want her home town to fall to ruins. She just didn't feel the same way about Kei as he did her.

Hayata saw her zoning out so he softly shuck her. "Kakari? Are you okay? You seem deep in thought… you didn't even notice your food has come"

"Huh? Oh.. Sorry" she looked down at her food and started to eat.

"What's on your mind Kakari? I see something is troubling you.."

"It's just… this guy I was well… engaged to …"

"WHAT???!!!"

"Yea… I was engaged.. that's another reason I left my home town.."

"who were you engaged to?"

"I don't know if you know him but.. His name was Kei…"

"KEI?!!"

"yea.. He was just head over heals for me.. But I can't return his feelings.."

Hayata looked at her, "but why?"

A light blush came to Kakari's face, "If you want the.. The truth.. I… I'm in love with y-"

She was cut off by someone grabbing her arm. She looked up to see Kei. His eyes were looking straight at her with a hidden passion. "where have you been Kakari?! I've looked every where for you. Don't you know how much you worried me?"

Kakari looked away, "I'm sorry Kei… you know how I feel…"

"I don't care Kakari.. I love you!" he embraced her. Kei didn't notice the look on Hayata's face. (A.N. ohh.. If looks could kill)

Hayata stood his hands still on the table, "remove your hands from her Kei… I cannot let this continue. She doesn't feel the same so please leave."

"what are you talking about Hayata? Are you in love with her or something? Have you finally broken enough hearts?! I will not allow you to hurt Kakari. She is my fiancée and I will hold her if I wish."

"I told you to remove your hands!" Hayata grabbed Kei by his collar and pulled him outside, "Don't you ever touch my Kakari again"

Kakari ran out after them. "Please don't hurt him Hayata."

Hayata put him down, "you better be glad she told me to stop or you wouldn't be living right now. I don't care if your one of the Lihenia Knights. Don't ever touch Kakari again. Or I will kill you Kei."

Kei glared and punched him hard knocking him back. Kakari ran over to Hayata and leaned down wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Her eyes turned black and she threw a large ball of water at Kei engulfing him in it. Kei tried to get out but he couldn't breathe so he nearly passed out but Kakari's eyes returned to their normal color. The water fell to a puddle around Kei.

Kei hit the ground coughing holding his chest, "Kakari.. Why do you defend him when you promised yourself to me? Don't you remember? Back at the palace in Yunagina? Don't you remember that night? You said, 'I promise I will marry you for the sake of the world' don't you remember?"

"I know the country has fallen, and our world has been destroyed… why else would you come here? I know you wouldn't just to help this world.."

Kei gasped, "How did you find that out?"

"Isn't it obvious? You came here to help this world.. Your just as selfish as ever.. You came here to find me didn't you?"

Kei looked away and started to walk off. Kakari looked down at Hayata who had hit his head on the ground hard because he was knocked out. She softly kissed him and smiled when he awakened.

"If this is the way I get greeted back from a black out, I'll get hit more often."

Kakari softly smiled and looked at him. "Please don't do that… you gave me a scare… "

Hayata reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "that's one of the first real smiles I've seen from you…"

Kakari helped him up, "come on.. Lets go home…"

I hoped you liked it.... srry for any mispelled words and what not... I'm working on chaper three right now! send in reveiws plz. see ya people..


	3. Mysterious Stranger

W00t… chapter 3! Go me…

chapter 3

Mysterious Stranger

Kakari laid on the bed looking at the ceiling… she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Kei had been calling over and over. Didn't she clear that up the other day at the restaurant? God he was annoying. She didn't notice Mea walk in wearing one of her new outfits she had bought when Sasame took her to the mall. She had her long lavender hair up in a ponytail. Mea smiled at Kakari making her feel a little better. "Kakari, you have Hayata now…"

"That's not what I'm worried about… I'm worried about what happened to our home. I mean, what happened to mother and father? And what about Yuri?"

"Don't you ever EVER say that name again."

"oh.. Sorry, I forgot about what happened." Kakari closed her eyes and remembered what happened back when they were younger.

a young looking Kakari ran to her mother as Yuri came in thru the door.

His young voice raised as he yelled at Mea, "How could you do such a thing?! You stupid Stupid girl!"

"I said I was sorry" Mea's childish voice rang out.

"That won't take back what you did! Your parents promised you to me when you were born! You are mine, you hear me? **_Mine_**"

Mea started to cry and ran into her room. She ran to the corner and pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Why was Yuri acting this way? Did she really upset him that badly? He had always been so kind to her before…

Kakari remembered that day just like it was yesterday. That was the day Yuri had hurt her sister so bad they left their hometown forever.

Mea calmed down and smiled at her sister, "come on, lets go get some ice cream"

"okay…" Kakari followed her sister downstairs and put on her shoes.

Hayata looked up, "where are you going?"

"to get some ice cream? Would you like to come along?" Mea said smiling at him.

"Sure." Hayata got up and walked with them out side. He wrapped his arm around Kakari's waist as they walked.

Mea smiled and started to walk backwards pulling out a camera and taking a picture. She suddenly and accidentally bumped into a young girl making her fall over. Mea quickly turned around and helped her up, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Mea was now face to face with a younger girl with short green hair and glazed over eyes.

"its alright.."

"Who are you?" Kakari asked leaning against Hayata.

The girl looked away, "I don't remember much.. But I do remember my name.. It's Yuki"

"You mean you have amnesia?" mea asked

Yuki nodded, "I don't even know where I am"

Kakari looked at Hayata and whispered something in his ear. Kakari smiled when he nodded. "You can stay with us.."

Yuki looked at her, "really?"

Mea, Kakari, and Hayata nodded. Hayata looked at her "we're getting some ice cream.. Would you like some?"

Later that afternoon, Kakari laid in Hayata's arms as they watched some TV. Yuki was up in the bath.

Hayata smiled down at Kakari, he whispered something in her ear making her blush. She walked with him up to his room and shut the door behind them.

Mea smiled and continued to read her book. She leaned against Sasame, "I think we better not disturb them for a while…"

Mea's eyes widened when she heard Kakari shout from Hayata's room, "OH MAN!!!"

Mea walked up to the room and opened the door a crack and looked in.

Mea fell over laughing when she found them playing a game of cards. _man… I need to stop assuming things…_

Kakari smirked and threw down the cards kissing Hayata. His eyes widened and he blushed kissing back. He picked her up and pulled her to his bed.

The next morning Kakari pulled on a large shirt smiling. That was the best night she have had in a long time. She looked at Hayata, who was dead to the world at that moment. Kakari tried to get up but Hayata's arms held her down yet again. She removed his arms but this time quickly got out of reaching room. Hayata groped around for her but didn't find her. Then he felt a pillow and pulled it close thinking it was Kakari. He mumbled something in his sleep.

Kakari left out of the room and bumped into Mea. Kakari gasped and turned around to see her sister on the ground. Mea had just gotten out of the shower so she fell to the ground her towel falling off. When she hit the ground, "oww!"

Sasame quickly ran up the stairs and blushed at what he saw. Mea was on the ground naked and the towel under her. Sasame stared at her. Mea screamed waking Hayata.

Hayata quickly ran out, forgetting he had nothing on. When Kakari looked to see Hayata coming out of the room naked she screamed also.

Hayata blushed and ran back into his room pulling on a pair of boxers and pants, then walked back out so see Kakari helping Mea get the towel around herself.

Kakari looked up to see Yuki looking at Hayata blushing, her face turned into a glare and she walked up to Hayata slapping him and walked downstairs. She mumbled something about terrible men and went into the living room to get a drink.

Hayata blinked rubbing his face as Yuki walked up to him still blushing, "Hi…"

"Something you need Yuki?"

Yuki smiled as she looked at him, "yea.. " she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "You"

Kakari had seen all of this. Tears started to drip down her face and she dropped her glass. When it hit the ground it shattered and she ran out of the house. Hayata pushed Yuki away from himself and ran after Kakari.

When he caught up with her he grabbed her arm, "Kakari.. Wait"

"Let me go you back stabber!"

Hayata felt a deep pain in his chest, "Kakari… I love you"

"I'm sure you do! You love hurting me"

"No.. I love you.. Kakari… will you…"

"Will I what? Leave? Sure, so you can be alone with Yuki!"

"No!… will you marry me?"

Kakari's eyes widened and she looked at him. Her heart pounded and she stared at him, "seriously?"

Hayata nodded and brought her close. "Kakari, I love you as much as I love life…. You make life worth living. Please… please say yes.."

Kakari's eyes watered and she nodded hugging him.

Yuki sighed, Hayata clearly belonged to Kakari. She was suddenly knocked back into reality by someone asking her a question. "huh?" she looked up to see a very handsome man looking at her, "Hi"

The man smiled, "Hi I'm Go… What's your name?"

"Yuki"

Go smiled and looked at Yuki, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Yuki blushed and nodded.

Hayata pulled Kakari close and something suddenly happened. They disappeared.


	4. Why?

Only a few reviews so far… (sighs)

**Hikarikyokai**WHAT?! They disappeared?! NO! Holy crap! An interesting story this is, not badly written, but not the best as well, though for some reason I can't stop reading it. Kaiyo: (other side) Things seem to be moving really fast, but it keeps ya reading. Can't wait for the next chapt-cut off by Hikari shoving her in a box Hikari: Yess, I can't wait for the next chapter! Keep writing! (Yay, my first fan. W00T)

Chapter 4 weeeeeeee this is the longest story I've worked on in a LONG time…

Kakari screamed and held onto Hayata. This was frightening to her. All she wanted was to spend some time with Hayata and now this happened?! This was just her luck, always. Hayata held her close looking around to find the cause to what happened. He blushed when he noticed where his hand had been laying while he was thinking.

Kakari twitched and balled her hand into a fist. "YOU PERVERT!" she punched him hard knocking him down. Even if he'd asked her to marry him that didn't give him the right to touch her ass. What a jerk.

Hayata picked himself off the ground, "Sheesh, you punch like a damn guy." he rubbed his face and she turned away.

"you're a pervert you know that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"yea what ever."

Kakari looked around, "Where are we?"

"If I knew that wouldn't we be getting home by now?"

The fog cleared and Kakari's eyes widened at what she saw. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Hayata looked at her then at their surroundings, "what's wrong?"

"Yu…..Yunagina…."

"What? These ruins are your home town?"

"Mother… Father… what happened?"

Tears dripped from her eyes and she had to look away. Her heart ached and she sobbed. She knew what happened. Everyone had been killed. Her mother. Her father. Her best friends. Even her ex boyfriend.

"Kakari…" Hayata dropped nest to her and pulled her close hugging her. "I'm so sorry… but there was nothing you could have done to prevent it.."

Kakari stood and pulled him up, "lets .. Lets go home…"

Hayata nodded and held her close then disappeared in a gust of wind.

Back at the house Yuki and Mea were currently in a cat fight.

"Its mine!!!"

"Why are you referring to him as an it?!"

"Why do you call IT a he?!"

Kakari walked in and saw a fight and sighed. Sasame and Go were standing behind her with sweat drops, "it looks like a fight over a guy don't you think?"

Both Sasame and Go nodded and sighed. Go looked at Kakari, "Who could they be fighting over?"

"I don't know."

Both Yuki and Mea yelled at the same time, "ITS MY TURN WITH THE REMOTE"

Kakari, Go, and Sasame fell over. How stupid.

Hayata walked in to see them on the ground, "do I even want to ask?"

Kakari shook her head and got up. She softly kissed Hayata and walked up to their now shared room.

Kakari grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. She removed her clothes and turned on the water forgetting to lock the door. Just as she was about to get into the shower Hayata walked in not hearing the water running. Kakari looked at him and screamed. "GET OUT GET OUT!!!"

Hayata blushed a dark red and quickly left the bathroom. He was gonna get hurt for this later and he knew it.

Kakari climbed into the shower after locking the door and blushed leaning against the wall as the water hit her bare body. Her heart was pounding. When she closed her eyes she remembered Hayata's eyes moving up and down her body like a scanner. Her face turned even pinker. How embarrassing. She knew that she was in love with him… but that didn't give him the right to stare at her naked…. Did it?

Kakari turned to the water and let it drip through her hair. Having this much hair was a hassle. As soon as she was dry she was going to cut it. Kakari stepped out of the shower after getting clean and dried off. She put a big towel under her and pulled out a pair of hair clippers and cut her hair to where it was from at her ass to right up to her shoulders. She smiled and gathered up the remainders of her hair and put it in the trashcan. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was cuter with shorter hair. She pulled on the now clean black dress and left the bathroom.

When she walked down stairs everyone gasped at her arrival. They stared at her now short hair and nearly fainted. Kakari glared, "WHAT?!!!"

Mea stood but looking angry, "You know that long hair is a sign of our royal family!"

"Yea, well we aren't at home are we?"

Mea sighed, her sister had won. She was right, they weren't home, so why would long hair matter?

"Besides our family wasn't really royal, we were just from a long line of knights to the royal family."

"I know… but that's still considered royalty"

"No its not"

Mea sighed, nothing would ever get thru her sister's thick head. No matter what she did her sister would still say they weren't a royal family. Mea looked up at Sasame and softly hugged him, "I love you"

Sasame blushed, "I love you too"

Mea smiled and pulled herself into his lap, "why can't we get married like Kakari and Hayata?"

"Who ever said we couldn't?" Sasame smiled at her.

Kakari snorted, "always had to follow in my footsteps didn't you? You always had to do what I did!" Kakari stormed up to her and Hayata's room. Hayata quickly followed and found Kakari laying on their bed crying.

He pulled her close and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"She didn't have to try and upstage me like that"

"What are you talking about? She just wanted to see if Sasame will marry her just like I'm going to marry you."

"Yea but now she's taken the spotlight from us. And if we plan our wedding she'll have hers ahead of ours just because she doesn't want to be a normal younger sister and FOLLOW in her sister's foot steps. She wants to be better then me. Its been like this since we were children"

Hayata sighed again and laid back holding Kakari, "Shh now, its okay. I promise we will have our wedding before she has hers. In fact I'll make it a year at max before hers."

Kakari looked up at him, "promise?" she dried her eyes when he nodded.

Hayata picked her up and took her back downstairs. Kakari struggled at fist but sighed and gave up. She knew she wouldn't win against Hayata's grip. Hayata smirked and turned around walking back up to his and her room. He leaned back some so he could lock the door. He then walked to their bed and laid her down.

Downstairs, Mea was talking with Sasame. "I don't think we should get married yet. Kakari has always had a thing about me going to upstage her… I guess she's afraid to loose her little sister since what our parents did early in her life."

"What happened, Mea?" said Sasame.

"well… When I was first born our parents started to ignore her and pall all attention to me. You would think she'd get over it, but she didn't. her heart was broken from her own parents. When our parents finally started to notice that she had changed to a beautiful young kid she was immediately betrothed to a knight."

"That must have been a terrible ordeal for her… no wonder she doesn't want you to pass her. But I do think we should humor her and wait awhile to have our wedding."

Mea nodded and was pulled to a guest room by him, "What are you doing?!" she blushed as she was being pulled along.

"They already have, so why can't we? You won't be passing your sister up"

"I…I guess"

The next morning Kakari woke to see Hayata's head on her chest as he slept. She needed to go to the restroom but couldn't get up without waking him. She was thinking the whole time, 'got to pee….got to pee… DAMN YOU HAYATA'

Hayata slowly woke, "Something wrong?"

"FINALLY!!!" she shot up and ran into the bathroom. Hayata blinked then started to laugh and fell off the bed.

Go called up from downstairs, "Did you fall out of bed again Hayata?"

"Shut up!"

Go laughed. Hayata wasn't the best at staying in a bed for long… he always seemed to fall out. Go looked down at Yuki, who had fallen asleep with her head in his lap as they watched TV the night before.

Kakari returned to their bedroom and looked at Hayata, "Did you fall out of bed again?"

"Why is everyone saying that?!"

"Because your on the floor… and you always fall out of bed"

"Shut up" he gave her a glare. His blue hair was ruffled and the sheet was wrapped around himself. Kakari leaned down to him and brushed some hair out of his face. He blushed lightly and tried to keep his eyes on her face. "You .. Um.. Should put on some clothes"

She nodded and pulled on some baggy black pants and a black tank top. She then walked down stairs. She saw three little kids in the kitchen. "Who are you?"

Manen replied the fastest, "I'm Manen," he pointed to an orange haired little boy, "That's Hajime" then he pointed to a little blonde kid, "and that's Shin"

Kakari looked at Shin and quickly picked him up, "Oh my god… you're soooo cute Shin" she hugged him.

Shin blinked and looked at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kakari."

Shin nodded and yawned. Then so did Manen and Hajime. Kakari looked at them, "I think you should go to bed for a bit okay?" she gave the, a soft smile.

When Kakari went back up to her and Hayata's room she saw him looking out the window. She walked to him and sighed, "Is something wrong?"

Hayata shook his head but Kakari could tell he was lying. She sat on the bed looking at him, "please tell me the truth"

Hayata sighed and turned to her, he was about to speak when Kakari cut him off, "Its about Himeno isn't it?"

Kakari saw him nod and her heart sunk. "You still have feelings for her don't you?"

"No.. but I don't think she is safe alone."

"Don't tell me that.. You love her and I can tell."

Hayata sat next to her and pulled her close, "Only you have my heart and I hope you believe that. If not I'll have to prove myself somehow."

Kakari looked at him and sighed again. "I know you love me.. But do you love just me? Or do you love more then just me?"

Hayata saw her stand and start for the door, "No don't leave… Please don't go. I do love you and I hope you can tell it."

"I'm going to go for a bit alright? Maybe a little time apart from each other will make it feel better. Maybe then you can forget about that girl. You can call me selfish but I do love you and I'm going to have you no matter what happens." Just as she said that she walked out of the room. She went down the stairs and out the door.

Hayata fell to his knees, pain surging through his chest. His heart felt as if it had been torn into a million pieces. He had no clue where she could have been going or why she left. Did she leave just to hurt him? Was there more to this then that? Hayata stood and ran down the stairs and out the door to find her. "KAKARI!"

By the time he had gone outside she had been down the street and around the corner. She had no idea where she was going or why she had left even. She had just done what her heart told her too. She had never had feelings like this before. She couldn't stand the feeling she got when she thought Hayata loved someone else. She had to find a away to make sure he was truly hers. She had just decided to wonder around the town till she could sort out her feelings and then go back to the house.

The next thing she knew she was at the beach. Kakari walked up to the edge of the bridge and wondered if she should just end it all right then. It would be the easiest way. No more suffering on her part. She wouldn't have to worry about her feelings anymore. The wind made her body feel free. She wanted to just give it all up, but something held her back.

Kakari tried to see what it was that was keeping her bound to the earth. Suddenly the light sparkled off her engagement ring. She knew what was holding her down. It was her love for Hayata. Kakari sighed and walked back to the street on her way around the city again. She looked longingly at the sky wishing she could fly like the birds. Wishing she could feel as free as them. Being with so many people at one time had made her feel like she was bound to the earth and trapped in a prison of people. Her heart had changed over the years when she was deactivate. Her heart had become very cold towards other people. She hated when someone took advantage of her.

She hated her parents. She blamed them for all the feelings she was getting now. "Fuckers… they just had to love everything more then me… Well I'm glad they're dead now." her heart clenched and she fell to her knees crying. She was under so much stress now. Why did everything bad have to happen to her? She finally collected herself and went back to walking around the city. She had no idea where she was. Suddenly she heard someone calling her from a distance.

"Kakari! Kakari!!"

She turned around and saw Hayata. "Hayata…."

Hayata quickly ran to her and grabbed her, "Please don't ever run away like that again okay?"

She nodded and walked back to the house with him.

Aw how sweet! Lol. Well there's chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on chapter five as you read. Its going to be mainly about Mea and Sasame. W00t. So please review. And thank so much for the reviews. If you send in more I'll post them at the end of the chapters but if they are flames I won't. but I guess that if you wanted to send a flame you wouldn't be reading this down here now would you?! Lol anyway. To answer a earlier Review, the "Are you spelling Hayate's name wrong on purpose?" Well no I'm not. For you see its how they spell it in the anime. Hayata so that's how its spelled in my story because I'm going by the anime. Anyway I'm rambling and should be working on chapter 5 right? Okay buh bye! Love ya.


	5. Very Important AN

_**IMPORTANT!!!!**_

**This is very important.**

I have changed the rating of the chapter to R. If you are offend easily please don't read past this point.

I have also taken this time to put all my **GOOD** reviews up.

**Hikarikyokai**- WHAT?! They dissapeared?! NO! Holy crap! An interesting story this is, not badly written, but not the best as well, though for some reason I can't stop reading it. Kaiyo: (other side) Things seem to be moving realy fast, but it keeps ya reading. Can't wait for the next chapt-cut off by Hikari shoving her in a box Hikari: Yess, I can't wait for the next chapter! Keep writing!

**Blackmagic**- this is getting good...  
please write more soon

**Hikarikyokai**- O.O That chapter, I have to say, was really rather gambled up. A bit hard to follow, but I still like it! This is really the only story I take time out of my busy life to read. Feel honored. Kaiyo: Go is Mine! huggles Go Hikari: Uh, right! Keep writting so I can release my stress with this strange, (Kaiyo: BUT GOOD!), romace story! Yes, I'm a fan! And I'm the first!? YAY!

I know it isn't a lot but I love you guys!!!


End file.
